st valentin
by Kaleiya
Summary: oneshot spécial st valentin ! avis aux amateurs de chocolat !


Etant donné que c'est bientôt la saint Valentin (l'auteur se retient de pousser un cri d'horreur car il déteste ce jour plus que la peste) j'ai décidé de faire un GROS effort et d'écrire un petit truc en l'honneur de ce jour funeste (l'auteur s'évanouit et est transporté d'urgence à l'hopital le plus proche qui est a deux rues de chez lui ) dans cette fic, Atemu aura son propre corps .

_(dédicace à Meli et à Lyra alias MakeASecret et Leyena )_

Les cours venaient de se finir au lycée Domino et Atemu avait hate de partir du lycée . Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cet établissement, les filles lui courait presque toutes après et il ne savait plus quoi faire . Joey lui a dit que le lendemain, il avait un fan club ce qui inquiéta pas mal notre pharaon préféré . Seto avait son fan club au sein du lycée mais lui, il avait une paix royale ce que lui enviait l'égyptien . Ce jour-là, le brun avait accepté de faire un bout de chemin avec lui histoire de discuter .

.- J'en ai marre des filles ! dit Atemu en donnant un coup de pied dans une poubelle .

.- Ca se voit depuis un moment ! fit remarquer Seto .

.- Pas pour tout le monde on dirait !

.- Le pire, ce sera après-demain !

.- Qu'est ce qu'il y a après-demain ?

.- C'est la Saint Valentin !

Atemu faillit s'évanouir .

.- HEIN ! hurla t-il .

.- Regardes plus souvent ton calendrier et tu verras que j'ai raison ! ajouta Seto .

.- J'arriverai jamais a survivre !

.- C'est surtout ton casier qui risque de craquer avec toutes les cartes de st valentin qui seront dedans ainsi que les déclarations d'amour !

.- Parce que tu recois ce genre de choses ?

.- En masse une fois par an et au lycée en prime ! Je les lis pour passer le temps quelquefois .

.- Alors je te passerai les miennes !

.- Garde-les ! Tu trouveras peut-etre une fille sincère !

.- Mouais .

.- On se revoit demain au lycée !

Ils étaient arrivés devant le magasin de jeux et Seto avait préféré laisser Atemu rentrer seul puisque notre pdg n'est pas très apprécié chez les Mutos .

Le lendemain, notre pharaon favori cherchait pendant son cours de maths comment échapper a ce qui allait lui arriver demain . Soudain, une fille entra dans la classe précipitamment .

.- Désolée monsieur mais je n'ai pas vue l'heure . dit-elle .

.- Je fermerai les yeux pour cette fois puisque c'est votre premier retard miss Ando Langlay ! Allez vous asseoir à coté de monsieur Muto . ordonna le prof .

Atemu enleva son sac de cours qui était sur la chaise vide a coté de lui (il est assit a une table a deux places) et laissa la jeune fille s'y asseoir . Le prof reprit le cours .

.- A présent, calculer moi l'image de 2 par la fonction f ! dit le prof .

Les élèves s'exécutèrent . Atemu trouva sans problème la réponse . Sa voisine par contre avait beaucoup du mal .

.- Tu veux un coup de main Meli ? demanda t-il .

.- Seulement si tu comprends cet exo ! répondit-elle .

.- Il est hyper facile !

.- Heu…j'veux bien que tu m'aide !

.- Tu sais au moins où est l'abscisse j'espère !

.- Non .

.- C'est la ligne horizontale pour ta gouverne . La verticale, c'est les ordonnées !

.- OK .

.- Sinon, qu'est ce que t'a pas compris ?

Et pendant que le prof réglait des problèmes de bavardages entre filles au fond de la classe, Atemu expliquait a Meli ce qu'elle n'avait pas compris et se rendit compte qu'elle avait besoin d'un sacré soutien dans cette matière . A la fin du cours, elle remercia son camarade pour son aide, ce qui le fit un peu rougir, et s'en alla . A ce moment là, le fan club de notre ami se montra .

.- J'ai intérêt a courir très vite ! se dit-il .

Il fila en vitesse au refuge le plus proche : les toilettes des mecs . Il passa par la fenetre qui était juste assez grande pour lui et passa par la cour pour allez en anglais .

Le jour de la Saint Valentin à 6 heures 45, Atemu essaya de faire semblant d'etre malade pour ne pas aller en cours mais Yugi et grand-père flairèrent la supercherie et il fut obligé de se préparer pour le lycée . A 7 heures 30, lui et Yugi étaient en chemin pour le lycée .

.- J'espère que Rebecca va recevoir ma lettre ! dit Yugi .

.- Tu as marqué quoi dedans ? demanda le jeune pharaon .

.- Secret défense !

.- Réponds Yugi !

.- C'est très personnel ! Je ne te dirais rien !

.- Je finirais bien par arriver a mes fins !

.- On pari ?

.- Non merci !

.- Alors tu laisses tomber ?

.- Je n'ai rien dit de tel !

Une fois arrivés au lycée, Atemu prit son courage a deux mains en ouvrant son casier . Le pauvre se retrouva sous une avalanche d'enveloppes roses à cœurs rouges . Au dos et en haut de chaque enveloppe, il y avait le nom de son expéditrice . Il en remarqua une de Théa et plusieures venant de filles plus agées que lui . Il les compta avec l'aide de Yugi et le total fut de 114 lettres !

.- T'a pas mal de succès toi ! remarqua Yugi .

.- Alors ? fit Seto qui est arrivé entre temps .

.- 114 ! dit Atemu .

.- Moi c'est 107 . fit Seto .

.- Je t'ai encore battu !

.- On dirait bien ! J'ai croisé Wheeler en venant et il avait recu 6 lettres ! C'est déjà un miracle en soit !

.- Seto !

.- Ca va, j'arrete .

.- Bien .

Une heure de cours plus tard, Atemu avait deux heures de trou car un de ses prof était malade . Il en profita pour se balader dans le lycée et fini par s'arreter devant la salle de cours de cuisine dont la porte était grande ouverte . Il entra et y trouva Meli en train de cuisiner quelque chose .

.- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Meli ? demanda Atemu .

En entendant le jeune homme, la jeune fille se mit a paniquer .

.- Oh tiens ! Salut Atemu ! dit Meli pas très sure d'elle .

.- Tu cuisines quoi ? demanda t-il .

.- Heu…rien !

.- Meli !

.- J'essaye de faire un gateau au chocolat !

.- D'accord . En quel honneur ?

.- Ben…comment te l'expliquer ? C'est pour quelqu'un !

.- Laisse moi deviner, c'est pour moi ?

.- Oui…

Atemu fronca les sourcils .

.- Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait comme les autres ? demanda t-il .

.- Elles m'empechait de m'approcher du casier a moins de 10 mètres après le cours de maths d'hier ! répondit-elle .

.- Ah d'accord ! T'en es où dans ton gateau ?

.- Il me reste a mettre le chocolat dessus !

.- Ca t'ennui si on fait ca tous les deux ?

.- Pas du tout .

Après avoir appliqué le chocolat sur le gateau, nos deux amis ne purent se retenir de déguster le restant de chocolat dans le saladier avec les doigts, chacun voulant en avoir plus que l'autre mais tous deux finirent par en avoir autour de la bouche a cause du fait qu'ils se donnaient des coups de coudes mutuellement .

.- Tu devrais voir ta tete Meli ! dit Atemu en souriant .

.- La tienne aussi vaut le détour Atemu ! répliqua Meli de la meme manière .

Ils enlevèrent le chocolat qu'ils avaient sur eux avec une serviette et reportèrent leur attention sur le gateau .

.- On a encore du temps avant le prochain cours . fit remarquer Meli .

.- Et je dois admettre que j'ai un peu faim . ajouta Atemu .

.- Tu manges rien le matin ?

.- J'avais pas faim au réveil ! En plus, je voulais pas venir en cours a la base !

.- Combien t'a eu de lettres ?

.- 114 ! J'ai battu Seto !

.- Ah d'accord ! Tu les as sur toi là ?

.- Oui mais j'aimerai bien manger un morceau moi !

.- Alors on mange et on lit les lettres en meme temps ok ?

.- OK !

Notre ami sortit le paquet de lettres de son sac . Meli sortit deux cuillères pour que elle et son ami puissent manger le gateau tout en lisant les lettres . Ils s'amusaient beaucoup .

.- Ecoute ca ! Monique t'a écrit qu'elle était celle qui méritait le plus de sortir avec toi car elle a toutes les qualités pour ca ! T'y crois toi ? Parce que vu ses notes en orthographe, je suis étonnée qu'elle n'ai fait aucune faute ! Quelqu'un l'a écrite pour elle, c'est sur ! dit Meli .

.- De toute facon, je l'aime pas ! Celle-là est de Jerry ! Elle me dit qu'elle voudrait aller a la fete foraine avec moi . Je te laisse deviner pourquoi Meli ! dit Atemu .

.- Hé ben ! Et une de Edna ! Elle te dit que t'es trop chou ! Tu sais que tu me manges ma part de gateau là ?

.- J'y peux rien si tu manges a la vitesse d'un escargot ! Celle-ci c'est de Gabrielle . Elle ose me poser une question pareille !

.- C'est quoi la question ?

.- Une question perverse !

.- J'aurais jamais crut ca d'elle ! Tiens, j'ai la lettre de Théa ! Whaou !

.- Quoi ?

.- Elle t'a écrit une déclaration d'amour !

.- Ca confirme ce que je pensais depuis un moment !

Nos deux amis avaient déjà lus la moitiés des lettres et mangé la moitié du gateau . Seto entra dans la salle accompagné d'une fille .

.- Tiens ! Mais qui vois-je ? Serait-ce monsieur Kaiba ? ironisa Atemu .

.- Et avec Lyra en plus ! remarqua Meli .

.- Je vois que les lettres de la saint valentin vous ont pas mal occupés ! dit Seto .

.- Ainsi que le dessert ! ajouta Lyra .

.- Tu fiche quoi avec lui Ly ? demanda Meli .

.- On faisait connaissance ! répondit Lyra .

.- J'en conclu que tu as fini par avoir une petite amie Seto . dit Atemu .

.- Je peux dire la meme chose a ton égard Atemu ! répliqua Seto .

.- Il es bon ce gateau ? demanda Lyra .

.- Très bon ! répondit Meli .

.- Dépechez vous si vous en voulez un morceau car j'ai encore faim ! fit Atemu .

Nos quatre amis finirent le gateau au chocolat dans la joie et la bonne humeur . Au moment d'aller en cours, Atemu et Meli hésitèrent un peu et finirent par y aller ensemble, main dans la main . A la fin des cours, notre jeune pharaon insista pour raccompagner la jeune fille chez elle . D'ailleurs, il a passé la nuit chez elle ! Pas mal comme saint valentin !

J'espère que ce petit one-shot vous a plut . Bonne saint valentin a tous ! (l'auteur perd a nouveau connaissance et se prend sa chaise en tombant par terre .)


End file.
